Promise Of A Lifetime
by Juulies
Summary: .:Oneshot SebastianxCiel:. Ambos tinham uma relação envolta em promessas que estavam muito além de significarem um para o outro apenas mestre e mordomo-demônio. Spoiler do episódio dezessete da 1º temporada do anime.


**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji e seus personagens não me pertencem! Faço este Fanfic sem fins lucrativos. Eles são propriedades de Yana Toboso. No entanto, Ciel Phantomhive é unicamente meu, e só o compartilho com o Sebas-chan.

**Sumário: **Ambos tinham uma relação envolta em promessas que estavam muito além de significarem um para o outro apenas mestre e mordomo-demônio. Spoiler do episódio dezessete da 1º temporada do anime.

**Aviso:** Relacionamento de **homem**x**homem** e, cenas de Lime (sexo apenas sugerido). Se não gosta, ou sente-se ofendido, apenas não leia!

**Nota da autora¹:** Fazia bastante tempo que um anime não me deixava tão viciada quanto Kuroshitsuji. As duas temporadas do anime me fizeram surtar muito, mesmo o final (ao qual acho que não tenha sido o término) que muitos reclamaram e tal... Eu gostei, unicamente por ter o meu casal preferido juntinhos (rsrsrs) Esta one-shot foi escrita logo após eu ter visto o capítulo dezessete, que me deixou com muitas caraminholas na cabeça *¬* O trecho que aparece no começo da one-shot é da música: Promise of a lifetime (também o título da estória) do Kutless. Boa Leitura!

* * *

**Promise Of A Lifetime **

By: Juulies

Beta Reader: Keiko Maxwell

* * *

**[** _Você vai me ajudar a me desintegrar;_

_Pegue-me, e me tome em seus braços;_

_Ache meu caminho na tempestade;_

_E você me mostrará como crescer;_

_Através da mudança;_

_Eu ainda me lembro das promessas que você me fez._ **]**

* * *

"Você está todo cheio de si hoje".

Ciel Phantomhive tentara o dia inteiro se convencer com veemência que não estaria enciumado. No entanto, apenas a inconveniente recordação do _seu_ demônio trancafiado entre as quatro paredes da humilde cabana em companhia da repugnante mulher, que tinha a petulância de se afirmar uma pessoa purificada, deixava-o encolerizado para não dizer o pior.

Sebastian realmente precisava ter usado aquele tipo de método? Poderiam muito bem ter coletado as informações sobre os mistérios que rondavam aquele maldito convento abandonado usufruindo de outros meios. Mas como sempre, Sebastian quis resolver o problema sozinho. Afinal, O que ele faria se não conseguisse solucionar aquele humilde caso como um mordomo da família Phantomhive?

Ciel somente não imaginava as armas que o ser demoníaco seria capaz de utilizar naquela circunstância. Muito menos aprovara.

"Não, apenas quero cuidar das coisas facilmente".

Sebastian Michaelis respondeu na mesma voz pastosa de sempre. Não cessando os movimentos articulados que as mãos faziam ao resvalar à esponja úmida por toda extensão das costas do jovem mestre. Os orbes amêndoas inundado-se em puro desejo, conforme admirava cada centímetro da imaculada pele de veludo. Não era exclusivamente a alma pura, completa, e sem manchas do pequeno conde que lhe despertava o apetite. Ciel Phantomhive era deliberadamente a alma mais sublime e deliciosa que inúmeros demônios sacrificar-se-iam para adquirir. Entretanto, ele seria um pecador da sua raça se tragasse apenas a nobre alma do conde. Sebastian ambicionava nas profundezas do inferno consumir praticamente todo o ser do jovem mestre.

_ Corpo_. _Alma_. _Coração_.

Ciel suspirou, inebriado. Na medida em que o hálito fresco da respiração compassada de Sebastian varria os pêlos curtos da sua nuca. Causando-lhe ondas de calor formigantes que transpassavam o restante do seu corpo. Ciel engoliu em seco! Sentindo aos poucos o sangue se concentrar num ponto mais abaixo de seu ventre.

"Humph! Para mim você está apenas tirando proveito da situação".

Sentenciou com esmera presunção. Todavia se rendendo a estimulante massagem que Sebastian começava a executar com precisão enquanto lavava suas pernas finas e frágeis. Subindo em direção aos contornos das coxas, o mordomo comprimiu resoluto à pele em suas palmas ao deslizá-las para a parte de dentro. Encostado na jacuzzi de madeira, o conde sustentou à cabeça no ombro direito do demônio. Separando as pernas para que as atrevidas mãos explorassem o seu interior com total liberdade.

"Entenda boochan, que eu não quero vê-lo correndo nenhum risco".

Sebastian sorriu jubiloso. Entendendo o pedido mudo de seu mestre. Trilhou com suavidade as pontas dos dedos gélidos, repetidas vezes, pela área sensível da virilha. Recebendo gemidos contidos, entretanto, extasiados do pequeno Phantomhive como prêmios.

"Pensar que eu realmente ouviria isso vindo dos seus lábios".

Ciel revirou os orbes impaciente. Não era porque as carícias de Sebastian estavam o levando ao completo deleite, que ele esqueceria da imprudência que o mordomo cometera ao se atracar com aquela impura. Sebastian deveria ter compreendido que pertencia unicamente a ele! E, como um mimado conde egoísta, não aceitaria ter de dividir o demônio de poderes inacreditáveis e beleza que superava todos os outros infernus, com ninguém.

_ Sebastian Michaelis era sua preciosa propriedade!_

"Já deveria ter o real conhecimento que a sua segurança é o que importa a mim".

Sebastian respondeu honestamente. Aproveitando-se do estado absorto em que o jovem mestre se mantinha para devorar a região exposta do pescoço. Com a clavícula do conde servindo de apoio, ele distribuiu sôfregos beijos molhados em toda a superfície. Ciel trincou os alinhados dentes, embevecido. Enredando os dedos aos cabelos de ébano do mordomo. Puxou os fios com firmeza, instigando Sebastian a dar continuidade as carícias delirantes. Submetendo-se ao seu jovem mestre, o demônio alternou os beijos ávidos em mordidas leves, mas que eram capazes o bastante de marcar perfeitamente a pele inocente. Sebastian sorriu travesso, acariciando em movimentos circulares a língua nas áreas avermelhadas.

"E-Eu deveria con-nfiar nas palavras de um mero mordom-mo demônio...?"

Ciel praguejou-se pelo evidente sinal de debilidade em sua voz. Contudo, ele não tinha condições de raciocinar qualquer coisa corretamente, quem o diga forças para falar. A língua sedosa de Sebastian estremecia cada partícula do franzino corpo. Enviando potentes descargas de prazer isento para as profundidades do âmago do jovem Phantomhive.

Sebastian interrompeu o toque de sua língua no pescoço alvo, mirando com satisfação os rastros de saliva que deixara. Ouviu o muxoxo descontente e o aperto firme no couro cabeludo vindos do conde.

"Boochan, qual a promessa que lhe fiz quando o resgatei das garras imorais do Visconde Druitt?"

O conde virou-se para o lado. Encarando o perfil do rosto sem defeitos do mordomo. Tinha a certeza que nem se pudesse vê-lo pelo resto da eternidade o deixaria imune aos traços resplandecentes de Sebastian. Nenhum aspecto daquele demônio deixaria de surpreendê-lo.

"Você, somente você, nunca mentiria para mim! Nunca".

Os orbes azulados acompanharam as feições pálidas: o queixo pontiagudo, a curva suave dos lábios cheios – o impulsionando em arrebatá-los com os seus –, a linha reta do nariz, o ângulo agudo das maçãs do rosto, o mármore macio da testa – parcialmente ocultada pelas mechas negras do cabelo. Ciel deixou os olhos para o final, sabendo que, quando mirasse os carmins cintilantes, que denunciava as emoções ocultas do demônio, talvez perdesse a consciência, entregando-lhe sua alma de bom grado.

O mordomo passou a ponta do nariz com lentidão na bochecha de Ciel. Desceu aspirando fundo à fragrância adocicada que desprendia dos minúsculos poros. Sussurrando-lhe roucamente no ouvido, e, fazendo questão de encostar a boca no lóbulo da orelha do mestre.

"Isso mesmo! E, em algum momento eu transgredi a sua ordem, boochan?"

As esquecidas mãos localizadas na virilha voltaram a entrar em atividade apanhando solidamente o volumoso pequeno membro. Sebastian sorriu com determinada malícia. Sentindo o vertiginoso latejar da ereção entre os dedos.

Ciel ofegou. Os dentes fincados aos lábios inferiores. Tentou em desespero não deixar que os gemidos que lhe escapavam, hora ou outra, fosse audível para todos no convento. O que ele tinha uma vaga idéia de estar falhando miseravelmente. Porém, o conde ainda obteve êxito em responder a Sebastian. Por mais que as palavras que saíram fosse apenas um sussurro baixo.

"N-Não...! Contudo, eu ord-deno que me faças out... Ahhh".

O som exaltado em luxúria impregnou o ambiente do banheiro. Sentindo a voracidade com que Sebastian pressionava seu rijo membro em um ritmo lancinante. Ciel arqueou as costas, fazendo com que a água espirrasse para fora da jacuzzi. Almejando em desespero obter mais contato com a eficiente mão em que se localizava o contrato feito com o mordomo. Não tardou muito para Ciel chegar ao seu ápice. O orgasmo balançou seu corpo bruscamente por correntes quentes e gélidas que destroçaram ao mesmo tempo sua pele e alma com impetuosidade.

Libertando o membro murcho do conde. Sebastian elevou os longos dedos à boca. Sorvendo o viscoso liquido cálido proveniente do prazer que causara em seu mestre. Céus! Como era perturbadoramente indescritível e saboroso degustar o sabor da essência de Ciel Phantomhive.

"Perdoe-me! O que estava a me dizer?"

Sebastian falou simuladamente, terminando de engolir o gosto afrodisíaco do esperma entre os dedos. Em seguida fitou, maravilhado, o mestre erguendo-se da jacuzzi. O corpo desnudo se exibindo para que os orbes amêndoas observassem as curvas delicadas e perfeitamente emolduradas. A pele branca como flocos de neve clamando por serem maculados. Os cabelos úmidos caindo em cascata pelos redondos orbes. O símbolo do contrato brilhando em cor púrpura.

"Sebastian, a partir de hoje você está decididamente proibido em manter qualquer tipo de proximidade, ou, relacionamentos afundo com outras pessoas!".

Ciel estabeleceu a promessa. Amaldiçoando o retorno das lembranças perturbadoras que o perseguiram durante o tempo em que o _seu_ mordomo realizava gestos impudicos em função de um bem maior. O Conde Phantomhive, naquele momento, manteve-se com a face nitidamente impassível. Tão calmo como uma tranqüila brisa de vento primaveril. No entanto, a cada palavra desvairada e os escândalos vindos da freira libertina, o induzia a mandar o auto-controle para o inferno de onde Sebastian havia vindo. Naquele instante os planos vingativos que perambulavam em sua mente teriam a capacidade de colocar Grell Sutcliff e a sua exasperação de escrever o nome daquela mulher em sua lista de futuras mortes no chinelo.

Sebastian encurvou-se ao chão de concreto, com a mão onde permanecia o pentagrama do contrato ao peito, na altura do coração. O mordomo permaneceu abaixado mesmo quando escutou o tumulto de água sendo jorrada de dentro para fora da jacuzzi.

"Yes, my lord".

Ciel sentiu um arrepio ameno o sobrepujar quando colocou as solas dos pés em contato com o concreto gelado. Caminhando em breves passos até o demônio ajoelhado ao chão. Elevou os finos dedos para escovar uma mecha do cabelo de ébano, em seguida pondo-a atrás da orelha do demônio. Pendendo a cabeça levemente para alcançar o ouvido, Ciel murmurou prepotente.

"Sebastian, você é meu. Jamais se esqueça disso!".

Sebastian mirou o jovem mestre. Os lábios crispados em um sorriso malicioso. Deixou-se ser guiado pelas tenras mãos em seu queixo para o embate com os lábios do conde. Beijaram-se com avidez. O demônio tateava sem empecilho o delgado corpo desnudo a sua frente. Envolvendo-o em seus braços fortes. Ciel enlaçou o pescoço do mordomo para diminuir qualquer espaço que poderia existir entre ambos. O conde não sabia o que mais o deixava naquela overdose de sensações. Os beijos de Sebastiam em sua fome que devorava os seus lábios com a língua e os dentes, ou, a forma como sua pele queimava em prazer a cada toque ávido que recebia. Gostaria de não precisar respirar para poder beijar aqueles lábios vorazes para sempre. No final se afastaram. Infelizmente, Ciel era apenas um humano.

"Sim! Eu pertenço a você, boochan, até o dia em que me entregará a sua alma".

Sebastian o abraçou firmemente, pousando um beijo em seu pescoço antes de apoiar o queixo em seu ombro. Ciel fez o mesmo, tentando fazer o mundo parar de girar. Agradeceu mentalmente por Sebastian o estar segurando. Não tinha certeza se seus joelhos o agüentariam.

Ambos permaneceram abraçados. Sabendo que existiam muito mais que promessas naquela relação entre mestre e mordomo.

* * *

**Nota da autora²: **Quero agradecer ao amor de pessoa que é a **Keiko** que fez a betagem da one-shot para mim. Obrigada, linda!

**Nota da autora³:** E ai gostaram? Nunca é demais ressaltar, que mandem os seus comentários, sejam eles bons ou ruins, isso é importante para o aperfeiçoamento do autor cada vez mais. Além que, pelo menos eu, surto muito quando encontro uma nova review em meu email (risos).

Beijos** =***


End file.
